


solangelo one shots and head canons

by lizzybizzyzzz



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Fandom
Genre: Cecil - Freeform, Lou Ellen - Freeform, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace - Freeform, Will Solace - Freeform, solangelo, willsolace/nicodiangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybizzyzzz/pseuds/lizzybizzyzzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just solangelo drabbles and headcanons<br/>-some ideas from tumblr, all credit for those</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. where nico takes care of will

**Author's Note:**

> /word/ = italics
> 
> LANGUAGE WARNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little rough, but so are most things in life  
> -  
> will is hurt and neglect to tell nico  
> -  
> they are together in this

Nico walked behind Will, glaring at the older boys' visible limp. He sped up and grabbed Will's shoulder, forcing him to look at Nico.  
"Why in Hades are you limping?" He asked. Will flinched at the sterness in Nico's time, but he didn't care. If someone had hurt Will-  
He shook the thought out and focused on Will's words. "It's nothing, worry about your own health, Death Breath."  
"Don't change the subject!" Nico snapped. "Tell me what happened."  
Will let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I just fell in the infirmary... On a scalpel."  
Nico's face scrunched in confusion, then in rage. "You fucking idiot, Solace." He grabbed the son of Apollo's hand and pulled him back to where he had hurt himself. Will blushed at the contact but kept his mouth shut.  
-  
"You are the dumbest smartass I know." Nico announced. He'd spent enough time in the infirmary to recognize that Will needed stitches.  
"What's with all the 'ass' comments?" Will smirked. "You want to have mine?"  
Nico scoffed. "Yeah, to kick it. Then I'll make sure you feel better, and kick it more."  
"Harsh."  
They both knew stitches were needed. Nico placed the needle in Will's leg.  
Will wishes he could say he was brave, fearless. He wishes he didn't let out the worst string of curses he could muster.  
"Stop squirming, it's over you big baby." Nico rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.  
"Fuck off, di Angelo, this shit hurts."  
"I know asshole, you've give them to me hundreds of times." Nico stood up and examined Will, mocking him. "Stay put, Doctors orders!" He shrilled, wanting to offend Will.  
Will merely rolled his eyes and stood, testing the weight in his leg. He stumbled out of pain into Nico. He was caught by strong arms holding the boys face to face, their noses touched.  
"Don't say it-"  
"Gods you are stupid." Nico said with fake annoyance. "Has anyone ever told you that doctor's are the worst patients? Because you in particular, are terriable."   
They pressed their lips together for a little longer than they should have, both smiling into the kiss. They broke apart in a comfortable silence.  
Nico broke it. "Do you need anything else?" He asked kindly.  
Will grinned. "Kiss it better?" He shook his leg in Nico's face. After a second, Will spoke up again. "I was only kidding-"  
Nico leaned down and placed a kiss to Will's thigh and lifted his head quick enough to see the other boys red cheeks.  
"Let's go." He said, swinging the other boy up with him. "And stop getting hurt."


	2. where will is underrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty short sorry but it's also pretty lit

"You didn't to SHIT when Gaea was rising. You probably hid like the weak ass healer you are. You can't even hold a sword, much less use one" The boy taunted. His heard of brother laughed.  
Will puffed out his chest despite it's heavy feeling. Was he really useless to the camp?  
Will shook his head. "Fuck off Alexander, at least I don't look like I constantly have the fucking chicken pox."  
This set the boy off. He surged forward and shoved Will, hard. He didn't fall but he stumbled enough to feel sweat run down his back. Alexander spit on the ground next to Will's shoe. He pushed his finger at Will's chest.  
"At least I have a purpose."  
Will had enough and pushed the boy off him. He went to swing at Alexander but his arm was grabbed mid-air.  
"Nico get the hell away from me!" Will growled.  
The son of Hades wasn't used to this anger in Will, but he didn't release his friend.  
"Will, calm down." Nico said softly but sternly. He turned to Alexander. "Lay another hand on him and I'll personally escort you to my father's palace."  
Alexander laughed. "What, you need your boyfriend to fight all your battles? I can't even choose what to pick on first Sunshine!"  
Nico was holding Will in a tight full-body hold. He /was/ much stronger than he looked. Nico was angry too at how this boy was treating Will.  
"Fuck off! Next time you get hurt I won't be-"  
Alexander surged at them, his fist connecting with Will's nose. He broke free of Nico's grasp and clashed with the ignorant boy.  
Nico let them for half a minute, until Alexander began to win.  
"Get off him!" Nico yelled. He ripped Alexander off of Will and pushed him away. The boy laughed, having only been hit a few times. He ran off with his brothers.  
Nico assessed Will's injuries. His nose was definitely broken and his lip was split. Nico lifted Will's shirt to see a bruise forming along his ribcage.  
"Why would you do that?" Nico scolded. "Whenever people start shit with me you /never/ let me fight but suddenly you get into one! What happened to being a pacifist?" He ranted at they went to the well-known infirmary. "What set you off, anyways?"  
Will took a deep breath, wincing as he did. "They said I was useless and I didn't want to believe it but-"  
"They aren't worth it, Will." Nico said, his voice laced with pain. "Let's patch you up."  
After two hours of Will healing himself and a canteen of nectar, he was better.  
Nico began to talk again. "Don't ever feel like you have to prove yourself to people. You're not useless, I promise. You save lives and the people in the camp just aren't greatful enough to you. You deserve the world."  
Will smiled over his blush. "I didn't know skeletons had such nice hearts."  
Nico rolled his eyes, trying to hide his red cheeks. "I don't like when my friends get hurt."  
Will stopped to look at him. Their eyes met and for a second, they were only them.  
"I have to tell you something, but don't freak out." Will said it so quietly Nico almost didn't hear it.  
"Quickly Solace, it's past my bedtime." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
Will looked straight ahead, knowing Nico was still staring.  
"I'm in love with you."  
Nico blinked and said nothing


	3. where will is the sick one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i strongly believe in this headcanon 
> 
> -  
> will refuses to believe he's sick or injured, it takes several people to convince him
> 
> LANGUAGE

Will jolted awake, sweat beaded on his forehead.  
"Easy killer," Austin said, clearly amused. He held the back of his hand to Will's forehead and made a tsk sound.  
"I'm fine. Get the hell away from my bed." Will groaned, putting no effort in being mad.  
"You're annoying when you're sick."  
"I'm not sick!" Will snapped, getting ready for the day. Austen merely rolled his eyes and walked out of the cabin.  
The rest of the Apollo cabin sensed Will's unease and left him be.  
The rest of Will's day was on of the worst he's had in a while. Campers were constantly coming in sick and wounded for no apparent reason other than their stupidity.  
Will felt himself sweat but shiver at the same time, noticing how high his fever was getting. He groaned but ignored.  
"Holy shit it's hot in here." He said to Kayla.  
"It's the middle of winter dumbass. You're just sick and won't admit it. Go away, you're going to get us all sick."  
"I'm not sick!" He said this and his stomach lurched, causing him to take the nearest seat.  
"You're pissing me off," Kayla decided. "I'll get someone that'll take you out."  
Will's eyes widened. "Do not bother him."  
"Oh, I'm bothering him." Without breaking eye contact, Kayla said something to a younger camper and he ran off, slamming the door behind him.  
Will rolled his eyes. "No one can get me to leave and you know it."  
The door suddenly swung open causing them both to jump. "Wanna bet, Solace?"  
Nico di Angelo strolled right up to Will and grabbed his arm.  
"You don't scare me, Death boy."  
Nico raised his eyebrows. "You're going to be a dead boy if you don't stand up in the next ten seconds."  
Will shrugged and stood, unfazed by the son of Hades. This threatening was normal for Will, he was used to Nico. They were friends... And then some. "You don't scare me as much as you'd like."  
"I should. I can raise the dead. I can open the floor under your feet and-" Will had to sit down from how light-headed he felt. The walls were spinning. "And though it might make my life easier, you can't die on me yet, Doctor Obnoxious."  
Will snorted, but made no effort to stand.  
Nico took pity on his friend. "Stand up for me, one more time."  
Will did as he was told and before he could say, Nico slung him into his back.  
"Nico what the fuck." Will said in a very monotone voice. He didn't necessarily mind, but he was shocked.  
Nico didn't reply, walking quickly to the Apollo cabin. He wanted this forever in his mind; the feeling of Will wrapped around him, cheek pressed against his neck. The boys breath was comforting and wanted.  
Nico set Will down and pushed him into bed. Will casaually took off his shirt and tossed it away, ignoring Nico's stares.  
"Thank you, Nico." Will said, enjoying the boys compan. "Whenever I need a lift I'll be sure to ask you first."  
Nico smiled but soon let it wash away, returning his concerned glare. "You need sleep. When's the last time you get more than 5 hours?"  
"You're going to talk to /me/ about sleep?" Will pressed, then dropped it. He didn't feel like arguing at this moment. "My head hurts."  
Nico hummed in condolences and held a hand to Will's forehead. Will couldn't hide the fact that he melted to Nico's touch.  
"Better?" Nico asked after he placed his icy hand on the other side of Will's temple. Will gulped as he felt his throat constrict. "You'd better go, I don't want you sick." Nico shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere, Sunshine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	4. Nico headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some headcanons I can't be bothered to write out

*Nico

\- can sing pretty well; he has a deep, soothing voice  
\- he kept every mythomagic statue Bianca got him and kept his card set  
\- practices braiding his own hair so he can braid Hazel's and help her  
\- wants a pet cat  
\- still has night terrors about Tartarus  
\- shy but stubborn  
\- slightly resents Percy Jackson  
\- misses his sister A LOT  
\- doesn't shadow travel without Will knowing because he notices how upset it makes him and Nico doesn't like seeing Will upset  
\- very considerate  
\- likes playing with Will's hair and putting little braids in it  
\- likes walking alone on the beach and in the forest  
\- obsessed with the colour black  
\- cries because he misses Bianca and sometimes forgets she's dead  
\- has PTSD  
\- blushes easily  
\- hates when people call him cute, even though Will does it all the time  
\- very badass  
\- is in love with Will Solace 

\- slowly begins to love himself  
\- after a year of getting healthier he get his Italia tan back and grows taller, almost as tall as Will  
\- gets over not wanting people to touch him and initiates physical contact  
\- gets frusterated when people feel useless, even when they have an obvious importance  
\- likes comforting Will because it makes him feel needed  
\- has a sparkly dark brown eye color and his hair is black and messed up all the time  
\- gets upset easily  
\- hates when people call him cute  
\- fights people that talk shit about his friends  
\- physically beats people up if they make fun of Will  
\- hates when Will feels useless  
\- has trouble expressing his emotions and (sometimes) voicing thoughts  
\- has abs


	5. will headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loVe will solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOME OF THESE ARE FROM TUMBLR

\- his healing power drains him sometimes to a point where his entire body goes pale and he has a high chance of going into a healing-induced coma  
\- can play ukulele in the low  
\- overworks himself so he doesn't feel useless, seeing as he's not a fighter  
\- can actually shoot arrows very accurately, but he doesn't because he still hears Michaels Yew telling him what to do  
\- misses Lee Fletcher A LOT  
\- can also sing on the low  
\- caffeine addict  
\- claims he's also the healthiest one in camp even when he's deathly sick  
\- hates when people fuss over him  
\- refuses to believe he's sick and/or injured  
\- puts himself 2nd to EVERYONE  
\- stays at camp year round because he wasn't accepted for being gay by his family  
\- contemplates running away from camp because of his questioning sexuality  
\- when his brothers died he pushed away this thought, since he was now in charge of his younger, scared half-siblings  
\- can play soccer and basketball very well  
\- sarcastic asshole  
\- does not take nico's shit and returns his glares more powerfully  
\- hates his appearance, has very low self-esteem  
\- always in flip-flops  
\- gets upset when people die even if there was nothing he could do to save them  
\- blushes, smiles, laughs and gets upset and snappy very easily (sensitive)  
\- can sense people's emotions  
\- can control light but doesn't often use the power because he's afraid of hurting somebody  
\- is blessed with the power to absorb people's pain, emotional and physical  
\- for example, someone was stabbed and he held their hand to take the pain in  
\- they felt nothing, but Will literally felt like there was multiple open stab wounds in his legs and back  
\- Will goes to bed with his skin burning and his bones chilled and feels like poison running though his body but it's okay because st least he's helping  
\- almost goes into a coma from the exhaustion and ache the power puts on his body  
\- Will opens up to Nico and is sometimes insecure that Nico doesn't like how pushy he can be  
\- has PTSD and anxiety  
\- needs to be reassured a lot  
\- very jumpy  
\- is the mom friend  
\- makes lots of puns and jokes  
\- hates dressing up beyond nice casual but looks REALLY GOOD when he does  
\- likes hugs and kissing  
\- has messy, curly blond hair  
\- will has freckles on his back, shoulders, cheeks, nose and forehead  
\- JAWLINE  
\- freckles glow when he blushes and is generally happy  
\- incredibly intelligent with literally every subject  
\- takes online classes  
\- covers his mouth when he laughs because he hates his laugh and smile even though it's adorable  
\- hates the cold, and gets very sluggish and sick during winter seasons  
\- ties his hair in a little pony tail while working in the infirmary  
-lets his little sisters practice braiding in his hair  
\- he learns how to style and braid hair so he can do his sister's hair  
\- very tall and muscular  
\- lots of people have crushes on him and he doesn't even realize it until Nico points it out  
\- insults people with medical terms (this is legit canon)  
\- hums a lot and of tune  
\- takes off the days of his brother's birthday so he can be sad and sulk in peace  
\- doesn't eat those days, or much that week  
\- his siblings worry but say nothing and try not to upset him  
\- very stubborn  
\- has a melodic laugh and voice thats very charming and soothing  
\- voice cracks when he lies  
\- sings to dying or lonely patients  
\- beats up anyone that messes with his friends or siblings  
\- has a love/hate relationship with his freckles  
\- has very white and straight teeth  
\- gives and gets lots of compliments  
\- works very hard to find positives and be optimistic about himself  
\- doesn't believe in lost causes  
\- married to his work because if he wasn't, people could die  
\- is teased for not fighting and refusing to go to sword training lessons  
\- secretly likes love songs  
\- hates when people are rude  
\- is a very polite person  
\- is very hot and doesn't know it


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico grabbed the son of Apollo and help him tight. Will began crying again when it happened.  
> "I swear on the Styx you'll be okay."

Nico slid into his bed, awaiting the morning. His chest bubbled with happiness. It was welcome in his body, but seemed foreign. He drifted into a sleep filled with a dream.  
In the dream, Nico had walked out of his cabin into the dining hall. The Apollo table was unusually empty, Nico noticed, they were waiting by the hill.  
"What's going on?" Nico asked to no one in particular.  
A bubbly blonde girl, he guessed a daughter of Apollo, answer happily. "My brother is coming today!"  
Nico blinked, clueless. "Which brother would that be?"  
Her smile faltered. "You haven't heard?" She said as if Nico had offended her. "Will's coming back today."  
Nico felt his heart stop at the mention of Will. His hands became clamy but Nico just shoved them into the pockets of his ripped, black jeans.  
A car pulled in front of the hill, followed by a giddy son of Apollo.  
A woman, guessing to be Will's mom steps out and hugs him tightly. Nico feels resent, then embarrassingly pushed it away.  
/It's his mother/ he chidded to himself.  
Will grabbed his duffel bags and walked up the hill, the car pulling away from the camp.  
The young sons and daughters rushed towards Will, jumping on him at once. He smiled and greeted them with the same happiness. As the older siblings made their way down Nico waited patiently for an opening. As the children of Apollo walked away with Will's belongings, Will stayed behind.  
"I'll see you guys in a bit." He promised, smiling and waving.  
Will's eyes finally landed on Nico, a sparkle in his eyes.  
Nico's breath was taken away at the sight of his... Friend. Over the months he'd been gone, will had grown. He's gained muscle and gotten taller than he was previously. His tan and freckles faded from the lack of sun, but they were still prominent on his features. His blonde curly hair had been cut on the side, showing off his well-defined jaw line.  
Nico reminded himself to breathe. He held eye contact with Will before allowing himself to smile. With this, Will smiled his bright toothy-grin, showing his simple that Nico undeniably loved.  
Will chuckled. "Miss me, di Angelo?"  
Nico smirked. "You wish, Med head."  
Will shook his head, smile unwavering. "That sucks, cause I missed you. Unless, you know, we're no longer good ole-pals?"  
"Shut up, Solace. Don't be so sensitive." Nico rolled his eyes jokingly.  
Will and him truged down the the campfire while making small talk, trying to catch up.  
After almost six song and a marshmallow fight later, Will excused himself.  
"I'll see you guys later," he smiled and met Nico's concerned glare. "I'm going down to the beach. Clear my head."  
Nico watched as he walked off, giving him some time. Awhile later he found himself sitting next to Will, right where he said he'd be.  
"I'm exhausted." Will said quietly.  
Nico looked at him. Will's eyes were darker than usual. His face was sullen and darker. His usual radiation of warmth was dormant. Nico could do nothing but worry about his friend.  
"You'll be okay." He said, not knowing what else to do. His heart broke for Will but he ignored that fact. He ignored that his friend was going through something. He ignored that Will was in pain despite all he had done for Nico to be happy.  
He clapped Will's back, who didn't respond. Nico walked away, leaving the son of Apollo to his thoughts. 

Nico woke up early to meet Will, as he always did when Will came back to camp. Nico got ready and left his cabin.  
Will was no where in sight as Nico went to the cabin. He knocked on the door and waited.  
Austin answered with a smile. "Hey Nico! Are you okay?"  
Nico held back his disgust at the boys happiness this early in the morning. "Where's Will?"  
Austin's smile faltered. "He never came back last night. We thought he was with you." The boys face went as red as it could.  
Nico didn't answer as he quickly walked to the infirmary.  
He swung open the door to see Will and Lou Ellen on one of the cots. She was standing over him, his head in his hands. She rubbed his back comfortingly as if he had lost someone.  
Lou Ellen walked away when she saw Nico, she motioned for him to come over as she left and closed the door.  
It was painfully loud when the floor creaked under Nico's footsteps. He sat opposite of Will and pulled the cot closer so he could see Will's face illuminated by the small torch fire.  
"Will," he said softly. "Talk to me please."  
"It's all my fault." Will said, his voice cracking. "I couldn't save her."  
"Save who?"  
Will sobbed before he could answer. Nico has never seen this side of Will before. He didn't know what to do.  
"Breathe, Will. You're okay." Nico said, running a hand through Will's hair. "You will be okay."  
Will pulled himself together long enough to stand and take a walk with Nico. This was a silent trip with the exception of Will's snuffling.  
"Nico." Will said, his voice hoarse and deep.  
Nico looked at Will, his heart ached. He couldn't take this anymore. Nico grabbed the son of Apollo and hugged him tight. Will began crying again when it happened.  
"I swear on the Styx you'll be okay."

Nico woke up out of breath. He groaned and rolled out of bed. The sun was blinding him and he reached to yank the blinds back. Out the window, he saw Will Solace. The same as he had in the dream and dare he say looking even better. He was smiling, but something was off.   
Nico shook it off and got ready to leave.   
He walked out of the cabin and was affronted by none other than Will.   
"I came back to camp after six months and I get nothing from my favourite little demon," Will smiled and shook his head. "How you been, man?" He clapped Nico on the back, leaving his hand there.   
Nico shrugged his hand off. "Where have you been? You never said where you were going, just that you were leaving."   
Will's smile melted slowly. "Ah, don't worry about it. C'mon, come to the campfire with me?"   
Nico nodded and followed Will.   
He had a wild sense of deja vu when Will excused himself from the campers.   
Later that night, Nico couldn't help but think of his dream. He felt a knock on his door and rushed to open it.   
He was affronted by none-other than Will Solace. His eyes were puffy and tears were streaming down his face.   
"Will wha-"   
"Can I come in?" Will's voice cracked and Nico's heart broken for what felt like the fifth time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back after my 2 year hiatus. I truly apologise that this is a rough start again but i'm happy to oblige :)


	7. oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where Nico and will are oblivious to each other's love  
> \-   
> 2 years after the war (will is 17, nico is 16)

Nico walked to the infirmary. He found himself spending most of his time there. He would help out when he could, made sure Wi- the uh, medics ate and slept when they could.   
The infirmary doors opened and out walked Will Solace, humming happily.   
"Why are you so happy?" Nico asked, seemily offended and Will's giddiness.   
"Because you're here, Grim Reaper." Will retorted. He kept walking, letting Nico follow behind him.   
"Seriously?" Nico whined. "I though we were over the nickname phase!"   
Will chuckled-otherwise know as music to Nico's ears- and said, "No, you're just not creative enough to bother me with a nickname." Nico stayed quiet after this and Will wondered if he hit a nerve.   
"It's not my fault you are a walking ray of sunshine." Nico muttered.   
"What was that?" Will asked, though he heard Nico just fine.   
"Nothing."   
They walked in silence the rest of the way.   
\-   
Nico took some time off the infirmary. He needed to clear his head and honestly, he was avoiding Will. Not for his beautiful smile and melodic liagj and the way Nico's stomach flipped when he caught Will staring or made him blush, no. It was to get a break from how annoying the son of Apollo was, that what Nico told himself.   
He was sitting on the beach when Will did approach him.   
"Haven't seen you in awhile di Angelo," Will started. "I've missed you. Did I scare you away with my talent and good looks?"   
Nico snorted. "And what 'talent' do you have, Solace?" He ignored the good looks part, not even denying that Will had them- because he had /all/ of them.   
Will smiled brighter. He decided not to comment.   
He stared at Nico. His tan had come back year after starting at the camp. His jawline was defined more than Will would like to admit. His hair was pushed back and look pretty sexy, which Will osuhed to the back of his mind. After Nico's growth spurt they were even about the same height, Will being a little taller. From all the training Nico had gained weight in straight muscle and was less lanky than before.  
"You know I can see you staring." Nico said cheekily, pulling Will out if thought. He blushed and turned away.   
"Really though, why haven't you been to the infirmary? Are you okay?" Will asked in a serious tone.   
Nico paused before answering. "I needed a break"   
"From what?" Will asked softly, dreading the answer.   
"You of course." Nico smirked, being humor back into the conversation.   
Will smiled and stars erupted within Nico. He couldn't help but look at the boys lips. He couldn't help it, Will was beautiful.   
"Now look who's staring." Will joked, laughing lightly.  
"I can't help it." Nico admitted, loving the blush spreading across Will's freckles cheeks.   
"Why is that? There something in my teeth?"   
"You're too cocky, you're too sunny." Nico said with a hint of fake annoyance.   
Will's smile got bigger by the second. "You're too deady."   
Nico scrunched his eyebrows. "Too deady? What the hell, Solace."   
Will shrugged and got to his feet, pulling Nico with him.   
Will was already running when he yelled, "Race you there, Ghost King!"   
Nico cursed and raced after Will, trying to also outrun the feeling of his title of Will's lips.


	8. finally, a confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico felt fireworks, and Will felt the stars.

June 29th, 2017  
Will was worried. Undeniably worked up that the Son of Hades had not returned from his quest. He stared at the ceiling and just thought. He though about Nico, the way he felt around him.   
"Oh shit." He said aloud.   
"What?" Lou Ellen asked, perched on his bed. She was only half paying attention to Will, eyes glued to her book.   
"I'm in love with Nico."   
Her attention didn't waver from the book. "I know, stupid. We all know."   
\-   
August 20th, 2018  
Nico was not having a good day. His feet were quite literally steaming and he just wanted to shower. He walked into his cabin and collasped on his bed, falling asleep immediately. Bathing would have to wait.   
The next day, Nico was afronted by a certain son of Apollo.   
"I'm just coming to check on you before I leave. How are you feeling today?"   
Nico stopped cold and stared at the blonde. "Where are you going?"   
Will awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm leaving, uh, until December. I guess I forgot to mention it."   
"Out. Get out"   
"Nico-"   
"Please."   
Will shut the door behind him, feeling the opposite the hopefulness he felt when he walked in. 

Will walked up the hill, his departure waiting for him. He took one last look at Thalia's tree and started walking again.   
"Solace."  
He turned and saw Nico at the bottom of the hill.   
"I have to go, di Angelo." Will said with unusual bitterness. He wasn't over the incident this morning, and he was fine holding the grudge until he came back.   
"I know." Nico said as he surged forward. He stopped when he was in arms length of Will.   
"It's clear you don't want me, even after everything Nico. I dont-"   
"I'm going to miss you."   
"That's not and excuse for pushing me away." Will said, crossing his arms. "But if it means anything to you, I'm going to miss you." Nico looked at the foreign sadness in Will's blue eyes. "I have to go." He repeated.   
Will turned to walk away but felt himself being pulled back.   
Nico practically threw himself at Will. He wrapped his arms around Will's tall figure. After a second, Will hugged Nico back.   
Their further departure was wordless, which said the most.   
\-   
December 4th, 2018 

Will stopped at the tree for the second time that year. He took a deep breath and strolled down it.   
"Will!" He looked around, only to be tackled by one of his younger sisters. He smiled and picked her up in a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you!"   
"I missed you more, Sunshine." He set her down and she ran off, yelling about Will's arrival.   
Will set off to his first destination: the Hades cabin.   
It was empty but there were signs of life.   
A good thing, Will thought, the death gods' cabin was sure to be filled with life.   
He walked to the training area and held his breath. There he was, in the flesh. Nico di Angelo.   
Gods, had he grown. Will didn't think he could get any hotter before he left but shit, he was wrong. Before he was done gawking he was caught by said demigod.   
"You're back." Nico pointed out with his fake unamusement. He couldn't hide the fact that he missed Will.   
"I'm here, aren't I Corspsey?"   
Nico groaned and pointed his sword at Will. "I thought we agreed that the nicknames left when you did."   
Will chuckled. "I made no such agreement."   
Nico rolled his eyes and dropped his sword. B  
He stripped himself of his armor and slowly walked to him.   
Will couldn't take this anymore. He ran forward and practically leaped into Nico's arms.   
"Miss me?" Nico chuckled, pulling him closer.   
"Something like that." Will breathed.  
\-   
January 5th, 2019   
Today was the day. The day Nico was going to confess his feelings to Will. He went to start his day right, he ate breakfast and everything. Will would be proud.   
He saw Will hunched over paperwork and scribbling signitures.   
"I've been here for hours." Will complained. "My back is killing me."   
"You're overworking yourself, you hypocrite." Nico said with a smirk. "Walk with me? I want to talk."   
Will nodded and followed Nico out the door. "What's up, Death Breath? Need some-"   
"Will." Nico cut him off, quite rudely, Will should add. "Stop talking."   
"Rude." Will muttered, but let Nico continue.   
"I'm bad with words. You and I both know this. But these are words too good to be soiled. You're beautiful, Will. Your smile resurrects my cold, dead ass every single day I'm alive to see it. I like you, better yet, I'm in love with you." Nico took a deep breath to continue. "And it's okay if you don't have the same-"   
Will pressed a kiss to Nico's cheek. He leaned in to Nico's ear. "I'm in love with you, I have been since we met." He whispered, giving Nico shivers.   
Both boys errupted into a giggling fit.   
Nico was the first to settle. "Can I kiss you?"   
Will wrapped his arms around the younger boys neck. "Anytime you want."   
Nico rested his arms on Will's hips. "No need to get cocky."   
Will raised his eyebrows mockingly. "Maybe not yet..."   
"You're disgusting." Nico said with high distaste.   
They pressed their lips together, smiling the while time. Nico felt fireworks, and Will felt the stars.


	9. don't let it happen again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will dies on a mission, Nico prays (of course) credit to tumblr

Nico was just having a good day. Well, as good as it could get without his friends. Will, Jason and Percy had set out for a quest awhile ago, making there arrival home today.   
And speak of the devil's, two boys came slouched into the Big House where Nico was talking with Chiron.   
Nico did not see Will, and he did the math. He strode up to Jason with immediate anger when the blonde boy in front of him flinched. Jason placed a hand on Nico's shoulder. He looked at Chiron and shook his head.   
"My boys, tell us what happened. Please take a seat."   
All three of them sat on the old couch as Jason and Percy told about the quest.   
"What about Will?" Nico asked, cutting them off. "Say that part again."   
Percy cleared his throat. "Will died. He died for us, there was so many monsters and he was the distraction." His voice was threaded with grief.   
Nico couldn't move. He physically felt his heart crack and fall out of his chest. He felt so much that is was numbed for his own protection. He did nothing but stare at the wall. Chiron cleared his throat and said something to the boys, Nico couldn't hear him. They clapped him on the back and left the Big House.   
"Nico, I apologise." Chiron said. "William was a big part of the camp, he poured his soul into his work."   
"Please, stop." Nico whispered, tears finally peaking from his eyes. "I love him. I loved him and I never told him."   
Chiron stared at the broken boy before him. "He knew. Will always knew."   
Nico sniffled. "I hope so." 

Nico resisted the urge to run away. Resisted leaving and hiding. He ended up staying there, on that couch. Nico didn't sleep that night, or the nights to come. He prayed to his father, prayed that he could swap with Will, prayed that for Will to be okay.   
Nico heard the ground creak next to the couch. He turned and saw his father, and behind him stood Will Solace. He fought himself tooth and nail to not throw himself at the son of Apollo.   
"Father what-"   
"I found your mail acquaintance." Hades said, pushing Will at Nico. "Don't let it happen again."  
In the blink of an eye, Hades was gone.   
Nico turned on Will. He grabbed the boys collar and leaned in close enough they were breathing on each other. "If you EVER fucking die again, I will kill you Solace."   
Will chuckled and gently pushed Nico away. "What can I say?"   
"This isn't a time to get cocky. I could have lost you forever Will! You could have died-"   
"I did die." Will said pointedly.   
"Shut the fuck up and let me finish!" Nico snapped, pushing his finger into the older boys' chest. "You can't die. I forbid it. Stop trying, this ain't a negotiation and that's final."   
Will had many points to bring up, but he decided now wasn't the time. "I miss you too, di Angelo."   
Nico couldn't resist Will's toothy grin and smiled back. They hugged, and for a minute, everything was okay.


	10. college au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will isn't happy, nico smokes

"You understand that I'm a med student, and even if I wasn't that's just fucking gross." Will nagged, gesturing to the cigarette in Nico's hand. "So many toxins, you're making our room smell like a damn ash tray!"

Nico rolled his eyes and blew smoke in his roommates direction. He was sick of the perky boy always complaining about Nico's life choices. "You've told me hundreds of times, stop being a piss baby. Don't you have something better to do like I don't know," Nico's tone was laced with sarcastic annoyance. "Go to the gym, put IVs into your friends arms, in OUR room might I add-on"

"That was one time! I had to practice." Will said, time raising which each word. His constant attitude made the situation worse than it had to be. "Just cut down your cigarette intake and I won't have to bring chemo-therapy medicine into our dorm room."

"That's pretty offensive considering you're a doctor." Nico retorted, puffing out more smoke.

"I'm not a doctor, and you look like a chimney." Will said, grabbing his stuff. "I have practice. When I come back this room better not smell like a fucking gas station. I don't want diseases from your second-hand smoking in my sleep." Will slammed the door. Nico stayed quiet, looking at the other boys things from his bed. He noticed the cleats hanging off the walls, the ones Will should have with him. Nico merely shrugged and inhaled on his cigarette. Will was always forgetting something, and minutes later always rushing back in to get it.

Nico was bored. Bored without his roommate nagging him or forcing him to leave their small dorm.

Will rushed into their room, slamming the door the same way as when he went out.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Stop storming around here like you own the place."

Will didn't answer. Nico felt a twinge of fear. Will's angry wrath's were uncommon, but terrifying when they happened. He would never get used to them even after being roommates for this long. Will turned to Nico, his reddened face completely covering his freckles. 

“I just got kicked off the team.” He stated, slamming his bag down. Will sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. “He called me disorganized and incompetent.” 

Nico know it wouldn’t help but he spoke anyway. “You forget your cleats everyday, what did you expect?” 

Will didn’t answer, he couldn’t. His body was trembling and shook with each sob. Nico was shocked and a little annoyed. An 18 year old crying over being cut from a college team. 

Nico was shocked yet again when Will stood up, proudly wiping his face. “I’ll see you later.” 

“You’re not leaving.” Nico said. He might not like Will, but he didn’t want to live with whatever embarrassing bullshit Will was going to pull. Nico knew him too well. “Sit down, i’ll get you some water.” 

Nico put his cigarette in the ashtray and grabbed will a water bottle. 

Will gulped down the water and then looked at his roommate. “Since when are you Mother Teresa?” He asked. 

“Oh, fuck off Solace. At least I wasn’t crying cause I can’t be a grass fairy anymore.” 

Will scoffed. “I was even starting to like you.” 

“Don’t push it.” Nico sighed. “Do you need anything else, bitch baby?” 

“A hug?” Will said, smiling with those beautiful dimples. 

Nico pretended to be disgusted, but he knows Will isn’t trash. He opened his arms and shut his eyes. 

Nico couldn’t even lie to himself. Will was the warmest person he’d ever met. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is BAD


	11. soulmates I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You and your soulmate have been dancing around each other’s feelings for too long. The world, tired of your shit, decides to freeze everything and everyone in the world except you two (instagram- @writing.prompt.s)
> 
> Or, the one where Nico and Will have been ‘friends’ for two years and Aphrodite is sick of them.

Nico was walking to breakfast, waving and saying hi to the other campers when he came across them. All of them were so perky, only few were without smiles. Unlike a few years ago, he would have been in that small percentage.   
What a character development, he thought to himself. He grinned and kept walking. In the two years after the war, Nico had well- glowed up, as Will had said. He cut his hair, buzzed the sides but it was still long enough to put into his usual messy man-bun. He stayed in the sun and got his glorious tan back, he secretly thanked his Italian heritage for that one. He gained weight in mostly muscle and even grew to his full height of almost five foot nine.   
“You’re so short,” Will would tease. His friend stood at just over six foot, tall enough to make fun of Nico. “Do people still give you kids menus?”   
Nico rolled his eyes. “At least I’m not mistaken for a dad at sixteen years old.”   
Will blushed. “That was one time!”  
Nico was shook out of his thoughts by running into something- no, someone. He looked around in shock. Everyone seemed to be frozen. Campers were mid falling, arrows from the archery targets were stuck right before they hit the target.  
He ran to the one pers- PLACE he worried about. 

It took Nico what felt like forever to get there, but he pushed the door open and called out for the son of Apollo.   
“Will!” He yelled out through his pants. He saw Will writing on a binder of some sort.   
“What?” He asked without turning his back. “Did someone call you emo again?”   
“Shut up, Solace.” Nico barked. “There’s something wrong with people outside.”   
This got his attention. “Like…”   
“They’re frozen.”   
Will chuckled. “Look, I know it’s January, but that’s a little bit of an exaggeration.”   
Nico was getting frustrated. He grabbed the other boy’s arm and pulled him outside. “They. Are. Frozen. In time.”   
Will marveled at the sight of his statue friends. He looked around the camp and it wasn't just frozen people, it was everything. Birds were stuck in midair, bees were stuck to flowers and so many more beautiful things around them.  
A loud pop sound made the boys clutch their ears in confusion. Smoke is in front of them and now Nico is coughing. Will taps him and points to the sky.   
Love, the smoke reads.  
In a second it’s gone. Nico looks at Will and catches him staring.   
“What does it mean?” Nico wondered aloud.   
“Well,” Will said in his smartass-doctor voice. “Love is love. It’s known to be one of the greatest-”  
“I know what love is.” Nico snapped. “ I meant the smoke, dumbass.” 

 

Up in Olympus, Aphrodite was screaming. Her anger was getting the best of her and she yanked on her own hair.   
“Can you calm down,” Dionysus said. He threw a grape at her which bounced right off. “They are already destined to be together.Don’t meddle with Warlock and Nicole down there.”   
Athena glared at Aphrodite. “You really think this is a good idea? What if this makes them hate each other?”   
“Just make them have sex.” Apollo grumbled, followed by a punch from Artemis. He rubbed his bicep in defence. “Hey! It was only a suggestion.”  
Another scream, all the gods covered their ears.   
Zeus smashed his trident on the ground for attention and cleared his throat. “She is a love goddess, we have to let her do her duty.”   
Hera blinked. “And what is your duty, procreating with everyone that isn’t me.”   
He scoffed as the other gods laughed. “That was a little uncalled for.”   
She merely shrugged and turned to Aphrodite. “You’re meddling with the Fates, be careful my fellow goddess.”

Nico and Will weren’t doing too well. They sat back to back, contemplating what it meant.   
“We could have sex,’’ Will offered. “That’s love, right?”   
“You’re disgusting, you sound just like your father.” Nico kicked a rock and shook the thought out of his head.   
Will sighed loudly. “Well, I know you don’t love me, so we need a solution.” Nico felt hurt. Will was oblivious to Nico’s affection. He hadn’t tried to kill him in months, and the second time was only an accident. Will bit his lip. “By the way, I’m kind of in love with you.”   
Nico’s eyes widened. “What?”  
Will’s freckles glowed, displaying his embarrassment. “Don’t make me say it again, please.”   
Nico nodded and like that, the world unfroze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry lol


	12. will's losing lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the unoriginality, but I really feel like all the fanfics I read, Nico is always being taken care of. People see him as a child that needs to be babysat, and will is only his care giver. with my writings I want to show that Nico is not helpless, and that Nico and Will's relationship is balanced. Will does need help, and Nico is there to help him always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 29th, 2019

Gods he hated his job sometimes. Will felt his hands tremble, his body shaking with each sob. At this point they were uncontrollable, tears were making him choke. Out of spite he slammed his fist on the wall, his anger getting the best of him.   
After a few moments he stood shakily. He needed someone, he needed something to ease his pain.   
His hand dropped blood as he walked to the Hades cabin. Blood smeared on the door knob when he opened it.   
Will watched as Nico shot up from his bed.   
"Will?" Nico asked, pushing away the covers. He stood and rushed forward, placing a hand on Will's cheek. "What happened? Who did this?"   
Will opened his mouth but nothing came out. He could say anything, couldn't breathe. His lungs refused to tell or allow life.   
"Will, breathe. Calm yourself down. You're safe now." Nico said, jaw clenching. Will knew that Nico was already furious that he'd been hurt. "Tell me what happened."   
"I can't save them. I can't I'm-" Will was cut off by his own sobs.   
Nico pulled Will into his chest and hugged him tight.   
"You're okay," Nico whispered. "I promise. I love you, you're okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are a couole in this btw sorry it's bad


	13. hellhounds and hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so random and impossible, but it's adorable  
> warning- (swearing and blood)

   Will wishes he could say he wasn’t scared and that he was prepared for the Hellhound at the infirmary door. In reality, he yelped in fear as it pinned him to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he saw campers screaming and running at him. The hound was scratching his body and making his blood rush out of him. The only thing keeping Will alive was the chair he held against the monsters’ face.  
   Fuck fuck fuck FUCK, he thought. It was the only word he could comprehend. He could only think about the amount of pain he was in, and that he had to stay alive, just a little longer. The air in his lungs was empty and they wouldn’t take anymore. Gods, he was suffocating and bleeding out. Even when he did get out, what would they do? How would they heal him? Nectar wouldn’t be enough this time, Will could feel it.  
   After what felt like a lifetime, the Hellhound was killed, leaving it’s dust for the campers to clean. They swarmed Will in a heartbeat. Will thought about how good it was that he could recognize them all, and how he was content with living this time.  
   “Are you hurt?” Harvey blurted, stupidly.  
   “Obviously!” Will squeaked, unable to hold in the tears streaming down his cheeks. He pressed his own hand to his bleeding ribcage. He closed his eyes and mentally scanned his body for more injuries, a healer’s perk. His nose was broken and so were half his ribs. He had a large cut on his cheek and stomach, but neither would need stitches.  
   Nico di Angelo pushed through the crowd and dropped next to Will, his face scrunched up like he was hurt. “What the hell happened to you?”  
Will sucked in a breath. “I’ll tell you if you help me back in there.”  
   Nico looped his arms around Will and carried him to a bed. “You’re heavier than you look.”  
   “It’s all muscle, Death Breath.” Will winced and sat up. “I need a mirror, please.”  
   With the help of Nico and his siblings, Will was physically fine besides the cut that wouldn’t heal on his face. He sat in his own bed with Nico next to him, above the covers. They sat in a comfortable silence.  
   “You could have died, Will.” Nico said, red faced. Will hadn’t noticed the sadness resting on the boys face. He grabbed his friends hand and squeezed it.  
   “Don’t worry, my deadly buddy. I will be here to annoy you forever.” He chuckled. Nico’s frown remained. “Really, I’m okay. I’d tell you if something was wrong.”  
   “Will, when that Hellhound was on you, I felt your lifeline flicker. I felt your heartbeat stop if only for a second. I didn’t even see it happen and it was terrible.”  
   Will was lost for words. “I’m right here, Neeks. You’re not losing me anytime soon.” Again, Nico’s frown did not falter. He stared at their intertwined hands. They seemed warmer than usual, comforting. He outstretched an arm for his friend. Nico thought, then hugged Will so tight it hurt. He ignored that fact and held onto Nico. He realized how much they need each other. He dug his head into Nico’s neck and left it there. The tension in his back disappeared, seeming he had Nico. Best of all, Nico had him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry this is bad

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments :)


End file.
